Broken
by EXOticWoman
Summary: Bakugo's words affected Izuku deeply, and cracked his soul. However, having the person he admired most rip the boy's dream away from him, broke it, and there was no fixing it. (TRIGGER WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

" _If you think you'll have a quirk in the next life, why don't you jump off the roof!?"_

Those words continued to circle in Midoriya Izuku's head. Yeah, he was used to Kaachan burning him, pushing him, and screaming at him that he's weak and useless, and while all of that hurt, he had never been this cruel. The look in his tormentor's eyes shook him to the core. Izuku had always thought that despite what Kaachan did, they were still friends. That he still cared at least a little bit.

After this, he found out just wrong he was.

" _Why don't you jump off the roof!?"_

Kaachan had been serious when he said it. He had meant every word.

'Why?'

That was the question he'd been asking himself for years. Why did Kaachan hate him so much? What did he do? He knew the answer though. He just hadn't accepted it. Hadn't wanted to believe it.

'I'm a useless, quirkless, **deku**.'

Izuku's eyes stung as tears built up and flowed down his cheeks. No matter how many times it had been said, he brushed it off. He was going to be a hero! Now though, even that dream was cruelly taken from him from the person he admired most.

After being saved from the slime villain, Izuku had grabbed onto All Might without even fully thinking about it. He _needed_ to ask him. Upon seeing the true form of the number 1 hero, Izuku felt his heart drop. This all-powerful being, was no longer all-powerful. When he asked if he could still be a hero, despite being quirkless, the rejection All Might gave him broke his already cracked soul. The final nail in the coffin.

Izuku had stood there, just processing what All Might had told him, not even noticing the hero leave, nor the commotion taking place a little ways away. Maybe in another life, he would've gone to see what was going on, and taken a different path in life.

That wasn't to happen though.

Izuku just stood there, tears cascading down his pale cheeks, his eyes a dull green. The light that had stubbornly been there, had finally dimmed. The dream that he had held onto for dear life, the thing that kept him going, kept him _sane_ , was destroyed.

 **He had nothing.**

What was the point? Was there ever a point? Izuku couldn't help but wonder why he had held on so tight. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. He hadn't wanted to accept reality and kept himself in this bubble he created of fantasy. No, he had to face reality. The harsh, cruel, reality.

He was quirkless.

 **He could never be a hero.**

Kaachan's words echoed through his head one more time and Izuku stopped fighting it. Stopped seeing the point in fighting.

Izuku silently made his way back down to the street and trudged his way back to the school, a sense of defeat radiating off of him. Upon reaching the school, he went inside, and ran to the stairs to avoid any teachers that might've stayed late. The greenette made his way to the roof and just felt the reality of his situation crash upon him. He felt as if he were suffocating and drowning in tears. Izuku forced himself to breathe as he dropped his bag to the ground. He bent down and pulled out one of his hero analysis notebooks. Without flinching, he tore out a blank sheet of paper, and with the pencil he always kept with his notebook, he wrote a note. That's what everyone did so why not him. Let the world know that it was right.

The world wasn't fair. Nobody was born equal.

Izuku put his finished note on his bag, weighted down by notebook, and walked to the edge of the roof. Standing on the ledge, he looked down. 3 stories up, and despite that, he didn't feel an ounce of fear. Just a dark acceptance. He looked out at the town and saw the sunset. He just couldn't bring himself to admire the beauty of it and closed his eyes. The young boy sighed and felt himself relaxed.

"Goodbye…" Izuku whispered, as he took that final step and fell.

Another beautiful soul left this world much too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I didn't originally plan on writing anymore to this, but after reading the reviews I got, I decided to write what I believe would've happened. The consequences of peoples' actions and how their stories would change. I don't see myself writing anything after this, but who knows how I'll feel later especially if I get more reviews of people wanting to have more. XD Seriously though, thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me to know people are interested and enjoy my work. So, enough of me rambling, here's **The Aftermath**.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Bakugo Katsuki awoke that morning, he had thought it just another day. Another day where he had to waste his time at that fucking school full of wanna-bes. When he walked down the stairs to eat breakfast, he froze on the last step. There, at the kitchen table, was his mother. Now, that itself wasn't unusual. What cause worry to grab ahold of Katsuki were the tears streaming down her face, her sobs wracking her body, and her phone clenched in her white hand.

The young boy immediately ran over to his mom, a look of concern replacing his usual fierce expression. "Mom? What happened?" The words spilled out of his mouth as he quickly tried to look for anything that might've possibly told him why his strong mother was like this.

Bakugo Mitsuki jumped when she heard her son next to her. She hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. She hadn't realized so much time had passed. "Oh, Katsuki. I'm so sorry." She whispered through the tears as she pulled her son into her arms. Katsuki returned the hug reflexively, confusion filling him. "What are you talking about, Mom? What happened?" He asked again, a small part of him afraid of knowing.

"The school called me last night. I-It's Izuku. H-He jumped off the roof of the school!" Mitsuki sobbed out and tightened her grip on Katsuki. He didn't notice though. No, it was as if the young boy's brain had shut down upon hearing his mother's words.

 _"If you think you'll have a quirk in the next life, why don't you jump off the roof!?"_

The memory of those words flashed to the forefront of his mind and he felt his knees buckle, his mother's grip the only thing keeping him upright. All color had drained from his face and horror filled his eyes. 'No. That's impossible. Deku would never fucking do something like that. This had to be some joke that fucking dumbass came up with.' Despite his thoughts, Katsuki knew that wasn't true. Deku isn't the type of person to play jokes, especially ones like this. He needed those thoughts though. Those excuses. They drowned out the other thoughts plaguing his mind that terrified him.

'It's your fault. You pushed him to this. You might as well have been the one to kill him.'

Both occupants of the room flinched when they heard the sound of Mitsuki's phone ringing. She quickly released Katsuki and answered as fast as she could. "H-Hello?" She rushed out, trying to reign in her emotions. "I-Inko I'm so sorry." The woman said, fresh tears welling in her eyes. They widened though and Katsuki could see confusion seep into them. "A-Alright. W-We'll be over in just a minute." Mitsuki hung up the phone and quickly stood up. "Katsuki, get your shoes on. Inko wants us to come over. She said there's something we need to see." Dread twisted the boy's stomach at the thought of what Inko could possibly show them. He quickly put his shoes on though and followed his mother out of their apartment. He quickly got lost in his thoughts.

'Why would Deku do this? It couldn't have been because of him. Deku never listened to his words. He was too determined to be a hero. Deku was going to go try and get to UA. That's what he always said, so what the hell was he doing?'

The troubled boy was brought from his thoughts when he heard a doorbell. He looked and saw that they were in front of the Midoriya residence. He took deep breaths to keep himself in check. When the door opened, Inko had tears streaming down his face. However, what made him flinch was the look in her eyes. A look of anger that was directed at **him**. "Come in." She whispered, but it was loud and clear, as she moved so there was enough space for the mother and son to walk in. They both walked in and removed their shoes. Inko was already moving to the kitchen though. Mitsuki closed the door behind them before she followed her best friend, her son hesitantly following.

Inko was sitting at their table with a steaming cup of tea held in her shaking hands. Neither Mitsuki nor Katsuki commented on the fact that there weren't any cups for them. That alone sent off warning bells in Katsuki's mind. Inko _always_ made tea for her guests. She was always welcoming and felt that tea made any conversation easier. The obvious lack of tea for them screamed that there was something terribly wrong. Both Bakugos sat down across from Inko though and waited for her to explain why she wanted them there.

The woman who resembled Deku greatly took a shaky ship of her tea before sighing, more tears cascading down her cheeks. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a single sheet of paper. A lump lodged itself in Katsuki's throat when he saw this. He _knew_ what that was. He denied it with all his being, but he _knew_ what that paper was.

Inko choked on a sob when she held it in front of her. "T-The police found this on I-I-Izuku's bag o-on the roof." She stuttered, the words hard to get out. It's as if she was having to accept the situation by talking about it. That was hard for any mother. Inko held it out to Katsuki. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on the sheet. "I want you to read it, Katsuki." The mother said, her voice brokering no argument. The boy reached out and grabbed it with a shaking hand. He carefully opened it and began reading the words.

 ** _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me this long to finally understand. For years, everyone has been telling me I could never be a hero. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to be a hero that smiles like All Might. A quirkless deku could never be a hero though. I can't refute that anymore. Not when All Might himself says I could never be a hero. Everyone was right. Kaachan was right. I'm just a deku. A useless, quirkless, deku that could never be a hero. I was holding on to fool's dream. It's time for me to let go. Maybe…maybe I can have a quirk in the next life. Maybe then I can be a hero. Isn't that right Kaachan?"_**

The paper fell out of Katsuki's hands, silent tears streaming out of his wide eyes. His face was pale with a look of horror etched into it. Mitsuki gently gripped his shoulder with a look of concern on her own features. "Katsuki? Katsuki what is it?" Her voice never reached the boy.

'It's my fault. It's all my fault.'

Those words echoed through Katsuki's mind, over, and over, and over. He looked up and he could see in Inko's eyes that she _knew_. "I-" He tried, but no words would come out. There was nothing he could say and they both knew it. "I don't want to know why. I don't want to hear it. I hope this serves as a wake-up call for you. Now, I think you should leave. Please don't come back." Inko's voice broke. Mitsuki looked at her best friend of many years in shock. "A-Alright. C-Come on, Katsuki. We need to get home." Mitsuki stood up, bringing her son up with her. "Take the note please. I can't bear to look at it again." Inko added, Katsuki mechanically bending down to pick up the dropped paper. The Bakugos quickly left and silently made their way home.

When they got home, Katsuki took his shoes off and silently went to his room, ignoring his mother calling for him. He sat down on his bed, note in hand, and alone with his thoughts.

'How could I ever be a hero? Does a hero drive someone to suicide?' He couldn't face UA after this. He wouldn't be able to face himself he tried to be a hero. 'I'm no hero.' That thought filled his head and he finally allowed himself to break down. He cried for Izuku, his childhood friend that he dropped because he was quirkless. He cried for the fact that his careless words pushed such a determined boy to kill himself. He cried for Inko, a mother who shouldn't know what it feels like to lose a child to suicide. He cried for the loss of Izuku's dream.

After what felt like hours, Katsuki's tears dried. Against his own will, he read the suicide note again. However, he paused at a certain part.

 ** _"Not when All Might himself says I could never be a hero."_**

'When had De- Izuku met All Might?' That was the first question to come to his mind, but then his thoughts turned. 'How could All Might, the person Izuku (and himself) looked up to the most and idolized, crush his dream like that? How could he say that?' Yes, Katsuki saw the hypocrisy in his thoughts, but All Might was All Might. Katsuki was just some kid. 'How could the number one hero, who _preached_ about the fact that anyone could become hero, destroy Izuku like that?' The explosive boy's eyes widened as he came upon a realization.

 **All Might was the one who pushed him over the edge.**

 **All Might is ultimately to blame.**

Katsuki's eyes narrowed as a fury he'd never felt before course through his veins, small sparks going off in his hand. The boy reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. He quickly researched a specific number before calling it, his anger bubbling in his mind.

"Hello? Is this Hero News? I have a story you guys would be interested in." Katsuki said in a calm voice that was unlike him. "It's about All Might." He added, a vicious grin finally splitting his face.

 **'I'll make sure you regret this All Might. I don't care if you're the number one hero, you will pay for what you've done.'**

~.~

Yagi Toshinori was walking down the street, a couple grocery bags in hand as he made his way home. As much as he hated why he had this form, he liked being able to walk the streets and see the citizens just go about their day, not recognizing him. Up ahead he saw that the Hero News was being broadcasted and curiously walked closer so that he could hear, wondering if there was anything needing his attention.

"This next story, is one that breaks my heart. Yesterday afternoon, a young boy named Midoriya Izuku committed suicide at the age of 13. As a mother myself, I can't begin to imagine what his mother must be feeling." A picture of what Toshinori assumed was the boy, and he froze. He recognized that boy. That was the boy he saved from the slime villain. The newscaster continued.

"We were told that he was heavily bullied school for being quirkless. However, despite this, the young boy dreamed of becoming a hero. However, that dream was soon taken from him by none other than the number one hero All Might. In his suicide note, the boy explained how even All Might, the person he looked up to the most and idolized, had said that a quirkless boy could never be a hero. I myself am enraged at this. Yes, he was quirkless, but he still could've been a hero if he tried. Even people who make support items are heroes. Yes, not fighting villains themselves, but they save and help people in their own way. All Might is always saying that anyone could be a hero, and I firmly believe that. How dare that man say such a thing to a young boy or had been clinging onto a dream to keep himself going. I don't know about you watchers, but All Might has lost much of my respect. I want to apologize to the family and friends of this child for their loss. Now…" The newscaster reluctantly moved on to the next story.

Toshinori stood there, pale as a ghost. His bags were on the ground having dropped them at some point in his shock. All around him people who talking amongst themselves and neighbors about how cruel All Might's words were. How he had crushed the dream of a young boy who been on the edge.

'Was this my fault? Did I cause that boy to kill himself?' Toshinori couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to. He didn't want to believe that he had cause a young boy to kill himself. A boy who had been like him. Bullied. Quirkless. _Longing_ to be a hero. He had told that boy that he couldn't be a hero like himself because he lacked a quirk. He wish he had known more about the boy.

 **He wished he could take his words back.**

The hero absentmindedly picked up his bags and walked home, his thoughts never straying from the young boy broadcasted across the country. When he reached home, Toshinori put his groceries away and fell into his recliner. He dropped face into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His mind continued to think about the boy.

Tears dripped from his eyes as he thought about what would be known as **his worst mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so I'm here to address some reviews about Chapter 2.

First of all, I would like to address "OOC-ness". Yes, I did try to stay true to how each character is in the anime/manga, but keep in mind, that this is fanfiction. There will ALWAYS be OOC-ness regardless of how hard you try. The characters go through different experiences in fanfiction and that affects a person largely or in just a small way. Either way, that change is perfectly normal but will make the character just that much different from canon.

Now, I want to address the ending with Bakugo. A review I got said that that was something Bakugo wouldn't do and was unlike him. That he's an asshole and would see himself as the main cause of Izuku's suicide. I would like to voice my opinion on this and what I was thinking when writing The Aftermath because I don't think it was clear from what I'm seeing.

I can understand where that reviewer was coming from. Bakugo is more of the person to confront the problem head on, but my idea/opinion, was that he was determined to make All Might pay. Not just telling him about it or some shit, but want to destroy All Might like he had destroyed Izuku's dreams. He would know that he couldn't defeat All Might, the number 1 hero, so confrontation was out of the question. He needed to hurt All Might and he decided to target his reputation. The news always twists things, sometimes everything they say is true, sometimes not so why not tell this story to the channel that would tell everyone what this supposed perfect being did. He's only getting started, but he wanted the first blow to HURT. He's accepted that he's to blame as well. He won't hide that. He's ashamed of it, but he would only be spitting on Izuku if he tried to deny it or hide it. I don't think I quite made his stance clear enough.

Bakugo is brash, and tends to things without thinking, but he is in no way stupid. He was one of the (if not the) top students in his and Izuku's middle school. He's intelligent and he knows strategy. Yes, he's not Izuku smart, but he's got brains. The incident would force him to think everything over. Not only Izuku, but what he had been doing. He basically had to rethink his life. His emotions would've forced him to think things through before acting, especially if he was going to go after the Symbol of Peace. I don't see Bakugo as a temperamental child like a lot of people seem to. Well, I mean he is in a way. That was a bit how he was portrayed in canon, but if you've read the manga, you can see more of his character and his reasoning behind his actions. A great example is his fight with Izuku over All Might losing his powers after the fight with All for One. Another example of character development is during the remedial test for that Bakugo and Todoroki had to do. Bakugo had told a kid, and I quote, "You won't be able to recognize your own weaknesses if all you ever do is look down on people." From what I remember of this scenes, his previous reactions, and even how his character further develops in the manga, this was how I figured he could've reacted. People tend to forget that he's one of the top students academically and in strength in Class 1-A. This was what I was thinking and considering when writing this.

As for All Might, having this suddenly happen would be quite a shock. He _remembered_ talking with Izuku. He remembered his words to him, and looking back, he thought about how hypocritical his words were. He himself had been quirkless, but still strove to be a hero. I personally felt he had no right to say tell Izuku that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk (in canon as well). With sudden revelation of Izuku's suicide on the news, he would've been on autopilot while he processed this. He would've felt great shame and guilt. With that mindset, it would've been so very hard to face the family of Izuku. Not only that, but he didn't even know who his family was. He knew nothing about the boy except for what was said on the news and the fact that he had dreamed of being a hero. He couldn't go and confront anyone. On that note, neither could Bakugo. Keep in mind that they don't live in a big area. All Might's presence there would be rare and shocking. Bakugo couldn't have just gone out and searched for the hero to confront him. So even if Bakugo considered it, he would've gotten nowhere.

Now, I want to address kinda where I see Bakugo's path leading. My thoughts were, that he wouldn't be a hero. Hell no. Not with his guilt-ridden conscious. He wouldn't be able to face himself if he became a hero. Wouldn't be able to face Izuku. Yes, you could argue that he would strive even harder to be a hero, one that Izuku would be proud of, but that's not where _I_ saw it going. I could _maybe_ see him becoming a vigilante, but no. I saw him becoming a villain. I saw him hating All Might and stopping at nothing to get to him. I saw him joining the League of Villains with their similar goals and Bakugo isn't stupid enough to not see that they could be beneficial to one another. As for his thoughts on Stain, I can see him not necessarily agreeing with his actions, but I can see him agreeing with his view/goal. Honestly though, Stain's reverence of All Might being a true hero would probably falter if not shatter at the news. Would a true hero drive a young child to suicide? I can see that happening, but that's for another conversation.

I hope this clears up some questions or anything. I also hope this helps you understand Bakugo a bit more and his actions. I personally don't think he's a bitch nor did he 'conveniently' forget all the shit he put Izuku through. Yes, he blames All Might, but not for everything. He knows they're both to blame and accepts that. However, he knows that while he did a lot of shit, and probably pushed Izuku to the ledge, he recognizes that All Might is the one that pushed him over. Yes, Izuku was heartbroken, and extremely depressed after his encounter with Bakugo, he was only _cracked_. All Might _broke_ him and took away the last thing he was holding on to.

Thank you to all who read this and sent me reviews, but I do ask that you keep them polite. I welcome ideas, questions, and even criticism, but still. Yes, it didn't take me too long to write this, and it's quite short, but I worked hard on this and I'm quite proud of how this turned out. Please respect that and, now, my thoughts on this.

I hope you all have a lovely day/evening/night!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to all those who were expecting this to be more story content. This is for the fucking coward who reviewed this as a guest:

"No, you are a bitch. Like your two-cent cunt of a mother. If you honestly think Bakogou is some "  
misunderstood hero", you'd best kill yourself. Ironic how my words sound harsh, but hey I'm misunderstood like Bakogou.

And yes, throughout your whole bullshit, you are rugsweeping the extent of how much shit Bakugou put Izuku through. When your mother is busy working HARD on replacing you, remember that everything has different shades of right and wrong."

First off, I'm well aware that I'm a bitch. Self-proclaimed. ;)

Second, my mother has absolutely nothing to do with this. Like, really? How low can you get to call my mother a "two-cent cunt of a mother" when for all you know, she was never in my life and had nothing to do with my upbringing, therefore having zero part in my personality. Well, turns out I have an amazing mother who has been very supportive of me and my life decisions including to posting my works online because I'm proud of them. She's a kind woman but won't take shit from anyone and that's how she raised me.

Third, Bakugo in a way is a "misunderstood hero". Well, it's up for debate. Everyone has their own OPINION. Because that's all this story is, a what if situation that messed around with. FANFICTION. I can do whatever the fuck I want with the characters because it's my story. You don't have to like it. I'm not forcing you to. If you do, that's awesome and I'm so glad you enjoy my work. If not, oh fucking well. Go find a different story. That's it. You don't need to leave a review saying how horrible a person I am for writing a goddamn fanfiction. Well, back to the first sentence of this point.

Fourth, I don't give a shit who you're talking to, you should NEVER tell someone to kill themselves. Depression and suicide is a very serious subject that should never be joked about in any sense and should not be taken lightly. For all you know, your review could've pushed me to the edge and caused me to kill myself. You were too much of a coward to make that review on an official account because it's so easy to say whatever you want anonymously. Nothing will come back on you. I have suffered from depression for most of my life. I was severely bullied in school for everything about me. There was always something wrong. I never did anything right apparently. I was psychologically bullied, and physically bullied. I don't know how many bruises I hid behind long sleeves and pants in hot weather; then makeup with I was older and learned how to use concealer. I first tried to kill myself when I was in fourth grade. I was suicidal for many years but never went through with it because I was either interrupted, or I was scared that I would somehow survive and I couldn't deal with it. Later, I met amazing people online who helped heal me and bring me back from the cliff. I'm currently engaged to a wonderful man who is helping me daily whether he knows it or not. I'm writing this not for pity or sympathy, but because that's just how it is. You never know what someone is going through so don't EVER say those words lightly.

Fifth, it's not really ironic honestly. I'm sincerely sorry you're misunderstood. I might genuinely be missing something, but I'm not entirely sure how that fits in when you even said "Bakugo isn't some misunderstood hero". Now you're saying he is?

Sixth, I'm really not actually. I'm in fact putting emphasis on the fact that Bakugo has put Izuku through fucking hell. Yes, I'm also showing that what All Might said was absolutely crushing and could very possibly have pushed someone off the edge. It's possible to push someone to the brink, but then something sudden be the thing that actually shoves them off the edge. Izuku's dream was what pushed him through life. It's, in my opinion, kept him going and able to withstand Bakugo's abuse. So when that was taken from him, he had nothing to hold on to. I'm not shoving all the blame off Bakugo and onto All Might, I'm showing that words can be powerful, and deadly weapons. Bakugo is the main reason Izuku felt the want/need to kill himself because he put Izuku in that depressive mindset, but All Might is the one who gave him the final push. I don't know another way I can fully explain my thoughts. Again, this is all my opinion and what I decided to show. You don't have to have the same opinion or agree with everything I say. That's not what I'm asking for. I just ask that you respect my opinion as just that and not come at me for a bitch and that I'm wrong. No one's perfect honey. Don't expect that.

Seventh, why would you write while my mother is replacing me? First of all, I'm fucking dead. What the hell makes you assume I'm actually thinking at this point? (If you believe in the afterlife, I apologize if my words come across as rude.) Second of all, why would you assume my mother would just automatically try to find someone/thing to replace me? Do you have that little faith in people or are you just trying to say that my life is completely meaningless, I'm easily replaced, or that my mother is just that fucking heartless and a "cunt"?

Finally, I'm VERY well aware there are different shades to what's right and wrong. I think you need dwell on this a bit yourself. If you believe what I wrote is so wrong, does it make it right to just attack me in such a harsh and cruel way? Does that put you in the right? I'm not perfect, I also probably could've written this a little nicer myself. I'm not putting myself in the right. I just won't take this bullshit. I come on here because I want to share my works with the public because someone out there might enjoy it or even relate to something, I don't fucking know. I respect you have an opinion of Bakugo that obviously isn't the same as mine. That's fine. There's nothing wrong with that. Like I usually say, you do you boo. That doesn't give you the right to say that I'm wrong and a bitch for voicing my own with solid, factual evidence.

I want to once again apologize to anyone who may have come here looking for story content. I'm genuinely thinking about writing more for this, but my life is pretty busy so I don't know when I might be able to get to it. I'm going to be focusing on my story Thunderstorm first.

I wanted to get this off my chest because I was very offended and honestly pissed off when I read this review that I had to say something and since they wrote it as a guest, this was the only way I might get them to see it. Again, I'm sorry to those completely uninterested in my little rant.


End file.
